


Unravel

by Darkside13 (LeviZacharias13)



Series: Raven's Descent into Hell [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Degradation, Dehumanization, Demon Erwin Smith, Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Demon Miche Zacharias, Demon Sex, Devil!Miche, Emotional Manipulation, I spell his name Miche not Mike, Imp!Levi, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Praise Kink, Rituals, Stockholm Syndrome, Trans Male Character, Transformation, devil!erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviZacharias13/pseuds/Darkside13
Summary: Miche transforms his pet into an imp via ritual then breaks his heart.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Mike Zacharias, Mike Zacharias/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Raven's Descent into Hell [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570039
Kudos: 15





	Unravel

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of Green-Eyed Devil. I'm contemplating making this a book of its own.

Raven laid curled up on the floor, legs drawn to his chest. The small male shivered. The basement was cold and, with him naked, there was no way of keeping his body heat in. He missed the warmth of the bed. Missed laying beside his Master. His owner had been speaking strangely to another man. Another demon. Something about imp blood. Nothing that mattered to him. Or so he thought. When. The same demon appeared at the bottom of the stairs, the boy sat up, eyes staying locked on the ground. 

"He really has trained you to be perfectly obedient. I didn't think it was possible. But he's turned a human into the perfect little lap dog. How absolutely pathetic." Immaculate golden hair, cerulean orbs more brilliant than the skies above, the devil was positively radiant. "And silent unless spoken to? Oh, he really has the perfect pet. Do you know why I'm here, sweet boy? You may answer."

"No, Sir. I don't." Raven huddled down more, nearly bowing before such a beautiful male specimen. 

Erwin chuckled, a deep and melodious sound and stepped closer to the mortal, elegant hand fisting in dark strands. 

"Little mortal. I'm here to take you away for awhile. Not because you've been bad. The opposite in fact. Your owner thinks you've earned a treat and, after seeing how perfectly well behaved you are, I'm inclined to agree. And don't you worry. He knows I'm here." The blond moved to unlock the thick band of leather from around that pale throat, scooping up the huddled form to carry the human out. 

When the mortal did little beyond rest his head on a broad shoulder, Erwin grinned something wicked and opened the gateway to his home. Polished wooden floors. Gorgeous antique furniture. From top to bottom, the space was breathtaking. When another lithe noirette slinked out from the shadows, sleek midnight blue tail swishing behind him, Raven hid his face away. 

"Levi, this is Miche's pet. He's going to be undergoing the transformation. I need you to occupy him while I get everything ready. Can you be a good boy and keep from hurting him?" The tallest questioned, carding a hand through neat black locks. 

"I can keep him busy." Levi retorted, watching as his keeper set the human on the floor. 

With the Master out of the room, the boy curled tight around himself. He hadn't been instructed to do anything more and so, he waited for someone to tell him what to do. The way those steely eyes regarded him made him squirm. He was not so oblivious to miss the scrutiny in that otherwise blank stare. When cool fingers suddenly pressed into the heated and chafed skin of his neck, the taller male yelped and immediately lowered himself to the floor, thinking he'd done something wrong. 

"Tch, what are you doing that for? I'm not your Master. Not like I have any power over you." Curiously, Levi slinked a little closer, taking soft inhales through his nose and only then did he understand why the youth was so skittish. "You smell like hellfire and amber. You really do belong to Miche. He's a strict Master from what I hear."

Raven could only nod, face still pressed to the floor. At last, the small demon let him be, perching on one of the couches and opening a book, all but ignoring the cowering. When the handsome blond finally returned and patted his thigh once, the human scampered over to him, letting himself be led to a strange room filled with equipment he'd neither seen before nor understood. What little he was wearing was cast off, leaving swaths of moonlit flesh on display. The shorter man let the devil maneuver him onto a cold metal table, wrists and ankles bound down as thick black liquid was painted over his skin in odd patterns. No words were exchanged between the pair. Even as the blond produced a vial of what looked suspiciously like blood. Instead of being made to ingest the fluid, it was put into a rather large needle that has the ravenette panicking. White-blue eyes squeezed shut as the sharp end was plunged into his skin. All at once, fire spread throughout his slender body. Nothing Miche had done to him compared to the agony radiating from his chest. And so he screamed. Cried out with all he had as the sigils on his body flared up blindingly bright and the ache in his chest only increased. Everything hurt so badly. But then it didn't. The areas around his shoulder blades and base of his spine were tender, skin splitting to give way to tiny tattered wings and a coil of black tail. 

"That's right, just breathe. It'll all be over soon." Erwin spoke to the boy before softly glowing eyes drifted closed. 

When the freshly made imp awoke, the devil that had taken him hauled him up to his feet and dragged him through the gateway to Miche's true home. The sounds coming from the bedroom confused the noirette to no end. Until the door opened to reveal his Master holding down the short demon from before, hammering into that small body. Upon seeing what his owner was up to, the newly reborn male had his heart rend in two. Almost an entire year of suffering for his disloyalty only to find the giant with someone else. Vivid aqua eyes turned long enough to glare and sent the boy crumbling to the floor in a sobbing heap. Burying his face in his knees, Raven tried to shut out the sounds. The image forever burned into his mind. He was vaguely aware of the hand fisting in his black locks. The pain was not enough to pull him from the new ache in his heart. Even as that deep baritone raised to a shout, he couldn't look up. Couldn't bare to look his Master in the eyes. That slender length of tail curled tight around him, miniscule wings trying to shield him from the hurt in his heart. 

"Miche, maybe I should take Levi home. Your pet clearly isn't ready for this and you have some mending to do. When he's ready, we can try again." Erwin spoke over the heartbroken sobs of the imp now shut into his own head. 

"Right. Sorry, Erwin. Seems my pet isn't as perfect as I thought I'll get him sorted out. See you soon." Miche sighed, working to force that tight ball to unlock while watching the smallest and his keeper leave. "Toy, uncurl and let me see you. Now."

Raven tensed harshly, flinching once before his body obeyed the command. Even if he didn't want to. He'd face his Master's wrath a hundred times over before having to deal with what he'd just seen. When angular shoulders stayed slumped and the tears didn't stop, the towering devil scooped up the petite frame and shoved him into the same bed he'd been on just moments before, forcing the newly heightened sense of smell to take in the scene of his coupling with Levi. 

"Breathe it all in, little toy. Breathe it all in and understand this. I do not need your permission to do whatever I please. Or whomever, for that matter. You are my toy. Not the other way around." It startled the sandy haired brute when instead of some sort of sass, his pet only looked all the more dejected. 

He thought for sure he'd be able to provoke his plaything into mouthing off. To prod until the imp snapped. Instead, he was met with the single most broken look he'd ever seen, small body folding in on itself. Lithe arms drawing bony knees up to a pale chest. The entire body before him trembled. Visibly shook from the force of the sobs the noirette was fighting to keep silent. Only then did he realize the misstep. His pet thought he meant to replace him. 

"I'm giving you one chance to speak your mind. To act without reprimand. Tell me what's wrong. If you can." Miche's voice was notably softer as he addressed the boy. 

The trembling only worsened. Crying no longer silent. All at once, slim arms wrapped tight around broad hips and tanned skin muffled the wails of misery until slowly but surely, the smaller male started to slip into unconsciousness. Miche had pushed too hard, he realized then. He'd need to repair the damage done. At least enough to keep his pet from searching for death again. The last thing he wanted was to try and bring an imp back from the brink. His darling little pet was behaving exactly as he wanted. Perfectly loyal. Devoted to only him. Obedient. With a sigh, the shaggy beast pulled his toy atop him, frown deepening when the little thing only clung to him tighter. The way it stung his heart to have hurt his little plaything confused him.

"Pet? Would you feel better if I let Erwin play with you? The one who changed you?" The incubus rumbled out. 

The dark headed male shook his head. He wanted no one but his Master. Wanted his Master to see that he could be perfect. That he could be enough. 

"I wanted to be… Perfect… I wanted to be enough for you…" Raven whimpered, hiding his face. 

He hadn't been given permission to speak and was just waiting for his owner to reprimand him. When no punishment was given, the boy shuddered but didn't move from his hiding place. 

"You want to be my one and only?" Miche purred in realization and grinned when he received a nod as his answer. "Oh, sweet pet. Do I need to remind you that you're MINE? Do I need to leave you feeling me for days like I used to? I could really breed you now. Fill you with my unholy life. Leave you fat and swollen with my spawn. Would that be enough for you to remember that you're mine?"

Atmospheric orbs flew open and widened at the offer. Without needing to be told, the imp positioned himself on his knees, face down on the floor. The smooth appendage curled upwards to open himself up for his keeper. As if the position wasn't invitation enough, tiny hands spread himself lewdly for the blond, earning a deep, rich chuckle. 

"Oh sweet boy, I think you've earned this." That large form suddenly pressed against the curve of the smaller demon's ass. 

The plush crown of the incubus' cock dipped between slick folds twice before a single harsh shove had him hilted in that unbelievably tight body. One hand gripped onto the slim, ebony tail, the other fisted in night dark hair, tugging both at once while powerful hips slammed forwards. When the slender collection of muscle coiled around his hand lovingly, the devil purred, unravelling the appendage from his grasp to coil his own thick tail around it instead. The soft gasp of Raven having his new tail touched sent a shiver down the giant's spine. It also sent him into a frenzy of thrusts, body pounding that tiny form, pulling every manner of pleasured yip from the boy. The noirette's walls tightened more so and Miche moaned. 

"Oh, pet! This is what you needed all along! To have me remind you that you do belong to me! Mmh!" That mop of shaggy blond hair dropped back to sing out his enjoyment of the strangling tight body wrapped around his girth. 

The devil adjusted the angle of his pumping to have the head of his length crushing his toy's cervix with every pass. That way, he could give the youth exactly what he'd promised. He'd fill the splendid little thing right up. Leave him plump with life. An image of his ravenette on his back, belly round, nipples erect and producing a small but steady stream of milk earned a loud baying to the ceiling of the bedroom. He simply couldn't wait to latch onto one of those sensitive nubs and gulp down the sweet essence his perfect boy leaked out. 

"I'm going to fill you as I never had before! You'll take my knot, a privilege you've never been granted before! Oh, little pet, I'm going to knot you! We'll be stuck together for hours at the very least! You want that don't you, to be my little come slut? Yes you do!" The way his little mate tightened in response was all the more answer he needed. 

It was enough to have the base of his shaft swelling. Both giant hands moved to grip slender hips. His knot brushed Raven's tender entrance with each deep thrust until finally, those impossibly strong hands gripped tight and Miche rocked to work that thick knot into his petite body. Having never had something quite so large pushed inside him, the smaller male gasped loudly as the skin split to accommodate his Master's love. When he was suddenly lifted then dumped onto the bed, heavy weight collapsing atop him as that substantial cock worked deeper, the noirette keened, going completely limp and purring lightly. 

"Good boy. So happy to have me so deep inside you. To be owned by your Master. Yes. You're perfectly happy to be bred. I think you'll spend the rest of eternity all swelled up with my love. Give you a day or two to recover between births then pump you full of another. You'd like that wouldn't you? Use your words pet." Miche sighed as he let his body settle on top of his toy fully. 

"If it would please you, Master. But that sounds like an awful lot of kids, Master." The toy smiled and nuzzled into the near scalding heat of his owner. 

"You do have a point. I have no desire to stop fucking you to let you care for a bratty little hellspawn. Let alone an army of them. All in due time." The incubus curled possessively around his vessel before at last, he began to spill in a flood of burning warmth. 

Content to let the devil do as he pleased, Raven let his eyes drift closed, wanting to rest after such a strenuous day. When his owner didn't protest, he let himself fall asleep fully.


End file.
